


Sharing is Caring

by ilikethequiet



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikethequiet/pseuds/ilikethequiet
Summary: For real, why was there only one bed in the lair?





	Sharing is Caring

“What are you doing?”

Dr. Drakken pulled off his boots. “It’s been a long day Shego, what with the escape and everything, I think a good night’s sleep is in order, one where I am not abruptly woken up at five in the morning for daily exercise. They made us run around in the snow, Shego.” That was it’s own special kind of punishment.

“Yeah okay but that is my bed, you can’t sleep in my bed.” Where was she supposed to sleep? The Throne? “Sleep on the floor.”

“Why isn’t there another bed?” Drakken asked curiously, had he not been expected? She hadn’t just bailed him out on the fly, it had been a planned effort.

Shego sighed heavily, she wasn’t going to mention this but he had forced her hand. “The truth is, we’re broke. After you went to prison they froze all your assets; I stopped getting paid, nada, zero, zilch. What you see here is what I managed to get with the money I earned working for Fiske and Killigan and Senor Senior Sr.” And boy were those jobs a grind. “So I’m sorry there is no bed for you; my name is on the lease, my bed.”

Drakken frowned, he didn’t realize she had been having such a hard time of it; He smiled inwardly, she could have left him there to rot and yet she had freed him from prison and set up this lair so he could continue his efforts to both rid himself of Kim Possible and achieve total world domination, no mere henchman would do that. He nodded and glanced at the floor, it hardly looked comfortable; his bed in prison would have been better than the floor. “What if we share?”

Shego gave a good hearty laugh but stopped abruptly when she realized he wasn’t doing the same. “Oh, you’re being serious? We are not sharing!” It was only a single bed, he would be all up in her space, she couldn’t have that.

“Just for one night Shego, please? I need this.” The environment he had come from had been cold and sterile, a soft warm bed would help bring him back to his full potential.

Shego rolled her eyes. “Ugh, alright. One night then tomorrow it’s the floor for you. Move over.”

“Excuse me?” Drakken blinked, he felt like he had missed something.

“Well, I ain’t sleeping down there.” She shucked off her own boots and got into bed beside him, as she had guessed because of his size it made getting comfortable on the small bed a chore. After much squirming Shego managed to find a comfortable spot with her back to her boss if she couldn’t see him, maybe she would forget he was there.

Drakken, however, was finding it much harder to forget as his comfortable spot was almost spooning Shego. She was so close, he had the urge to wrap his arms around her like a teddy bear but he valued his life too much to try.

Shego’s breathing slowed and she was almost asleep when she heard Drakken’s voice say something in a low register that made her very aware of his presence and how close his lips were to her ear. “Thank you for coming to get me.”

That was a first, Shego never recalled Drakken actually thanking her before. She was glad that she had her back to him otherwise he would have seen how flushed that simple statement had made her. She sucked her lips and tried her best to sound annoyed. “Go to sleep, Drew.”


End file.
